CCSG Developmental Funds are critical to the continued growth and development of the Winship Cancer Institute (Winship). These funds provide a critical base of funding enabling Winship to advance its strategic plan by investing in the cancer center's highest priorities. Winship's initial type 1 CCSG award Included approximately $800,000 of Development Funds over three years, and these funds have supported Winship's pilot grant program and two developing shared resources, Bioinfonnatics and Transgenic Mouse Facility. Since April 2009, Winship has distributed 24 pilot grants directly linked to CCSG developmental funds. In addition, the Winship has allocated over $1 million in philanthropic funds for matching pilot grants during the same time period. In total, Winship has distributed over $1.4 million in pilot grant funding to its members to accelerate progress within their research programs, in this current application, Winship is requesting $437,818 in developmental funds per year primarily to continue its pilot grant program and to advance Winship's strategic initiatives through faculty recruitment. This would be allocated as $200,000/year for faculty recruitment in defined domains as identified by the Winship Strategic Plan 2010-2015. Another $200,000/year would continue to support the Winship Pilot Grant Program, with a particular focus on awards that Involve: 1. New Investigations in partnership with the Emory Chemical Biology Center; 2. New initiatives in comparative effectiveness research In oncology; 3. Research projects in conjunction with an NCI-supported cancer cooperative group or network; 4. Research partnerships with investigators from another NCI-designated cancer center; or 5. Investigations in partnership with faculty from another research institution in Georgia. The current request for Developmental Funds in combination with the continued commitment of institutional funds will allow the Executive Director and his leadership team to continue the planned development in a number of strategic recruitments and research development. This support will enable Winship to move toward fulfilling its vision of being a transformative leader in the integration of cancer research, education, and care.